Bleeding
by written resonance
Summary: When in Los Angeles you may be surrounded by sunshine and tans, but watch out for the creatures that lurk in the darkness. Thank you to absolutely everyone who has read this story, commented, or criticized. It means the world to me. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding

Chapter 1

"You cannot be serious." He said to me slowly stroking the sides of his steering wheel looking broken, lonely.

"I'm sorry Ryan, it's just that we've been going out for a couple of months and I don't feel anything for you." I said sitting adjacently in his blue BMW, which still smelled like new leather. Breathing it in I wished that things could have been different. I wished that I could love this boy the way he seemed to love me.

"Spencer look if this is about what Madison said I swear nothing happened between me and that girl." He told me feebly. "Spencer I love you I wanted there to be a future for us." He said grabbing my hand between his, looking deeply into my eyes. I looked back into his hoping that I would be able to see something that would spark some notion of love. But, to my disappointment all I could see was what I hoped he would be. His six foot tall muscular build, bright green eyes, and dark chestnut hair had faded from jaw dropping traits to superficial faculties which I just couldn't believe in anymore.

"Ryan that's why I don't think we should be together anymore. I don't think I'll ever love you in that way and you deserve someone who will." I said as gently as I could while rubbing his arm. He shook his head violently unable to believe what I had said. Finally after some pause he looked up at me with so much bottled up pain it was hard to look back.

"Get out." He told me turning away from me. This definitely caught my attention. We had been driving through downtown L.A. when the subject had been brought up.

"Ryan you can't be serious." I pleaded. The look of hatred in his eyes told me he was very serious and with some trepidation I opened my door and stepped out into the night.

My hands turned clammy the instant I knew for sure he left. Rubbing them against the hem of my sundress I scrambled for my cellphone. Retrieving it from my purse I set out to dial someone – anyone to come get me. My phone beeped announcing a lack of service feeling as grim as unwanted rain patter on an uncovered head.

_Shit, shit, this cannot be happening. Dear God, please protect me… please protect me… please protect me. _

Looking around at my surroundings I knew I was in trouble. The normally distanced sirens were creating an intensely loud cacophony against my innocent ears. Screaming could be heard above me through all apartment windows and around some nearby corners there lurked great muscled goliaths covered in tattoos and scars. I needed a plan. All of the local stores had closed for the night so my only choice was to keep walking until I got reception or found a pay phone.

I straightened my posture trying my best to seem intimidating and began walking. I had made it about 20 feet before I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. My heartbeat instantly pounded in my throat, my breathing quickened. Despite my instinctive want to run away I only allowed my feet to move a little bit faster hoping that the steps behind me would dissipate except that they didn't. They moved at the same rhythm as mine whether I sped up or slowed down. Needing to face my fears I decided to see who the footsteps were.

As I turned around to face my stalker I opened my eyes to nothing. There was no one behind me, only the soft rustle of the city. Sighing and rubbing my temples. I turned back around when suddenly a hand reached out grabbing me around my neck robbing me of air while also lifting me several feet in the air.

I tried to scream, tried to squirm, but the stranger merely tightened its grip. Bringing me closer to his face I saw his profile, but didn't really believe what I saw.

He was slightly shorter than Ryan with more strength than it seemed his body could support. He had dark, thick hair that contrasted exceptionally to his skin which was so pale it looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in weeks. His breathing was harsh and ragged coming through his mouth and extremely long canines.

What intrigued me the most though were his blood red pupils which seemed to stand out despite the darkness in the sky. Fear coursed through my body just looking at him. He held on tightly bringing me into a nearby deserted alley where he promptly dropped me to my feet, pressing me into a nearby wall. Then he spoke.

"Little one do not squirm." He said in a thick European accent which I couldn't recognize. "Look into my eyes." He implored. I didn't want to do anything he asked of me grasping my jaw between his fingers and bringing my face upwards. Opening my eyes once was all it took.

As I caught sight of his face his pupils seemed to change from the bright red they had previously been to a calming brown. They looked remarkably like my father's. His features also seemed to change. No longer was he a scary predator that lurked after me. He had become safety and all I seemed to want was to press myself into him and drink in that safety, that calmness, which emanated from him.

He drew his face down towards my neck and I crooked it to the side to allow him closer access. The closer he came to my artery, the more my pulse seemed to try to jump out of me trying to get closer to him, to the safety he would bring me.

I stretched up on my tip toes waiting for him to drink from me when I felt him bite. It was painful for a second, but after that it was pure sunshine: warm, pure, and perfect like being hugged from behind. Every time it seemed like some pain might arise he brought my eyes into his and I fell further into that black hole of peace.

At that moment nothing else mattered, nothing else could disturb me and when I saw a large figure dropping from the sky only one though occurred.

_It must be an angel._

The figure dropped behind my attacker grasping him around the neck and effortlessly dragging him from me and throwing him against the nearby wall. Without his concentration my trance faded and I was thrown away from my paradise to the cold streets of Los Angeles. I couldn't let it go. I needed that warmth.

"No stop I want more." I cried running at my brown haired protector, pounding tirelessly at her back. Looking quickly at me she shoved my shoulder back causing me to fall and slide into some neighboring boxes. Glancing up at her I saw some concern in her eyes before my stalker took his opportunity and threw his fist into the direction of her head. Glimpsing up I felt sorry for distracting her. With lighting reflexes she turned around grabbing his hand out of the air and contorting it where he lay kneeling on the floor while she pushed his arm in for leverage.

"Go Now Samuel!" she snarled. Kicking him away she brought herself back over to me. That's when the blackness began to settle in. With the dark blurring my vision I pointed upwards at the figure coming towards my protector with a small finger pointed up. With enormous rage binding her face she instantly reached out for an unseen gun and pointing it upwards she shot, a glimpse of silver piercing Samuel in the chest.

He flew backwards on the ground screaming and clawing at the wound in his chest which was now starting to burn up his entire torso. The flames had spread upwards to his face and the last image I saw before falling asleep were his bright red eyes promising endless nightmares.

Falling asleep I had gentle memories of being picked up and cradled in someone's arms. Sometimes my eyes would flutter open and it looked as though we were flying above the world. Jumping from buildings. When I looked up at my angel I was able to make out some characteristics. She had brown curly hair framing her face and perfectly tan skin which camouflaged her some in the night. Then there was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All around me was red. Dripping from the cavern walls and sticking like warm syrup against my body. Hot and heavy, it crushed me almost to the point of suffocating. I was kneeling against the side of a wall while the blood rose around me. I needed something to stop the burn, something. Then I saw her.

She came over to me in a way that couldn't be described as walking it was more like she glided over to me dressed completely in white where the redness couldn't breach her, couldn't penetrate her clothing. The blood rolled off of her like water on a duck's back. Wherever I was, was dark, but she still shined bright. She made it over and kneeled down so that we were eye level.

It had become so hot I wasn't sure if I could get myself to breathe anymore and just as I feared the heat would become too much she laid her hand on my cheek. It was cold. She rubbed gently along my face, cooling down everything she touched. I looked up into her perfect brown eyes and she smiled sweetly at me before tenderly laying a kiss upon my forehead. Then the whispers lingering around me grew louder until they screamed into my ear.

"Her temperature's coming down." Someone yelled running out of the room. My eyes fluttered open and the scene around me was pure stale hospital. I tried to lift myself up, but there were so many monitors and IV's attached to me that moving at all seemed utterly impossible. I was so weak. So weak and tired.

Looking up more doctors and nurses burst into the room poking and prodding me, while conversing with each other. I wanted to know what had happened. I felt okay, not great, but well enough to not be in a hospital. Before I could ask any questions the doctor dismissed a few nurses and my family walked in.

Upon seeing me awake my mother burst into tears coming towards me and awkwardly trying to figure out what small touch or hold she could give me without breaking me. She herself was a doctor, but I suppose it was different seeing her own child lying amongst a tangle of wires and tubes.

"Hey" I rasped almost inaudibly

"Hey" she said back settling for holding my hand. My father and brothers had also approached me with deep shadows outlining their eyes where tears had obviously fallen.

"What happened?" At my question they all turned towards each other pondering what words would be the best to use at that moment.

"Honey" My father finally said. "three days ago the hospital found you lying outside of the emergency room. You had lost almost 4 pints of blood from what looked like an opened artery on your neck." I reached towards my neck and touched the heavily gauzed area. He went on.

"They instantly got you a blood transfusion, but something went wrong with the matching process and your temperature rose dangerously. The doctor's couldn't seem to find anything to cool you down and they told us there was a low likely hood of you-" He started tearing up and it became difficult to finish.

"Sweet heart" my mother interjected. "What happened was a miracle. They don't know why your temperature cooled down, but it did.

My family continued to stay and talk to me until a nurse brushed them out announcing that I needed my rest. As the nurse turned down the lights I tried to assess what had happened to me

_I've been here for three days. What happened? Was I really attacked? If I was, then why did that guy look so much like a vampire? No that's ridiculous vampires don't exist. I must have just been mugged and I want to think it was a vampire. But who was that girl? She must have been real she felt so real. Was she really an angel? I can't tell them any of this they'll just think I'm crazy. So tired need to sleep. _

And with that I let the darkness entrap me again.

A couple of days later the doctors felt I was healthy enough to go home with a note of 'taking it easy.' My parents took me home and upon walking into the foyer I saw that the tables were surrounded by cards and flowers, a few from my family, but mostly all of them ending in 'Love Ryan.'

Sitting me down the family sat intently finally feeling like I could give them an explanation of what happened. After the eruption of anger and some possible death threats from my brothers about Ryan they began asking about the attack.

"Well after Ryan left I lost a signal on my phone and I only made it a few blocks when someone attacked me."

"And…" My brother Glen implored.

"That's all I remember." I said hoping they wouldn't keep asking.

"Well who got you to the hospital?" My other brother, Clay, asked.

"I don't know." I replied almost truthfully. My brothers seemed upset at my lack of story, but before they could jump on me to ask more questions my mother stepped in.

"Okay boys that's enough. Your sister just got back from the hospital and I don't think she needs this kind of interrogation. Hopefully one day we'll be able to find out who this hero was and thank him properly." I smiled hoping that I would be able to thank **her **one day.

Joyfully I made it up to my room where for the next couple of days my mother continuously doted upon me. It seemed like if ten minutes went by and I didn't call for her she assumed that something terrible had happened. She was being an extremely sweet caring mother, but it was getting old. I was so, so bored. So when my mom finally gave me my phone back I was very happy to find a few missed calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madison, it's Spencer."

"Uh duh Spence I have your id on my phone. So where have you been the last few days? It's like you disappeared of the face of the Earth of something."

"Yeah I've just been really busy recently." I said squeezing my eyes to block out the guilt of lying to her. Madison was my best friend, but I just didn't have the energy to try and dodge questions that I just didn't have the answers for – or at least answers I was ready to face yet.

"Hmm okay." She said a little disbelieving of me. "Well if you are up to it there's a party tonight. Are you in?"

"Well my mom will probably say no, but I'll ask. Where is it at?"

"In Westwood" she said matter of factly.

"Oh okay what about Aid?"

"Yeah he's in oh and so is Ryan." She said in a sing song voice. Right Ryan.

"Yeah Madison we're over."

"Why? You guys were so perfect for each other, he was so sweet." _Yeah before he ditched me in downtown L.A. _

"You know I just didn't really like him the way he did me and I just didn't want to lead him on anymore. Hey I have to go, but I'll get back to you about the party."

"Alright Spence, I'll talk to you later then bye."

"Bye." I replied hanging up. Now for the arduous task of asking my mother to release her death grip on me for a night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So you may notice that some chapters will be shorter like this one, but please don't despair the original plan is to get a chapter up a day. I don't know if this will follow through, but I'm pretty caught up where it should at least work for a while. Alright enjoy. -J.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mooooom!" I screamed while running down the stairs.

"Yeah Spencer I'm in the kitchen." I clamored down the stairs and passing by a nearby mirror I stopped to take a look. I looked alright. My hair had a few tangles from all of the bed rest and could definitely use some tending to. Everything seemed fine except for the mark on my shoulder which had developed into an ugly purple-ish bruise. Pinching my skin on my face to upset the pale delicacy it had turned into I walked into the kitchen.

"Spencer are you sure you are feeling alright I don't want you running around if you don't feel well. Do you need something? I can-" She continued stammering. I was worried if she wouldn't even let me walk downstairs without fretting all over me I highly doubted my chance of release, but I needed out.

"Mom, I actually feel great and a little cooped up." I said putting on my biggest smile and hoping the pink in my cheeks would have caught her attention.

"Alright Spencer we'll go take a walk after dinner." She smiled brightly. That was the problem with my mom. Even when she knew exactly what was going on she could easily walk around playing dumb with a lovely smile covering her face.

"Mom, that sounds great, but actually Madison invited me to go to a party tonight and-"

"What! Spencer No!, No! Absolutely not." She responded shaking her head.

"Mom, C'mon Aiden is going to be there and it's in Westwood it's probably just a UCLA party. Please?" I begged hands practically clasped together on my knees begging. She shook her head to no avail. _Must get out, must get out. _ In desperation I played the ever powerful Catholic card.

"Mom" I paused taking her hand in mine and sporting the biggest puppy eyes. "I don't know what happened that night I got attacked, but God sent an angel to protect me I know it. I know that he wanted me to live and enjoy more out of life and I'm so worried that if I don't hop back onto that horse now I'll lose my nerve and I won't ever be able to really live again. Please Mom I don't know what I did to deserve being attacked, but I need to face my fears."

While the guilt surged through my veins the manipulation easily flowed out of my mouth and into my mother's awaiting ears. After a few pauses she finally spoke.

"Spencer, I think you're right. God wants you to live your life. I'll ask your father and if he agrees-"

"Oh thank you thank you Mom." I squealed in delight

"Wait" She said interrupting me. "There has to be rules. You need to be home by midnight, no exceptions and you won't go anywhere without Aiden or Madison. Understood?"

"Yes, totally understood. Completely and utterly." I ran upstairs, dare I say skipped joyfully. Calling up Madison and telling her that I was in. I showered and sorted through different outfits finally settling on a yellow tank top and some light blue skinny jeans. I felt on top of the world. Going over to my vanity and rooting through my jewelry I looked up only to see a picture of me and Ryan together at a family barbecue.

He stood behind me placing his arms tightly around my chest smiling brightly while I stood there wishing to not have him so close. He just didn't know how to be gentle, how to read me like someone who you love does. My stomach dropped knowing that he would be at this party and I would have to face him.

I finished getting ready and walked downstairs to meet up Madison at the door. Aiden was in the driver's side of his car so I hopped into the backseat as Madison entered the passenger. We drove and chatted and thankfully Madison didn't bring up my absence, although there were several comments about my need to get some sun light.

After cruising around for a while I realized something strange.

"Guys, this isn't the way to Westwood." I panicked. The two looked at each other giving knowing glances like parents about to tell a toddler that they were taking her to the dentist.

"We aren't going to Westwood." Madison announced. _Open wide. _

"Well, where exactly are we going then?"

"Just downtown."

"What? No guys I can't I promised my mom and-"

"Spencer!" Madison chided "This party is going to be amazing, tons of hot guys"

"and girls" Aiden threw in

"are going to be there." Madison continued. Noticing my less than convinced face she continued. "Spencer, you can and you will do this alright. This night will make you feel so much better especially after… you know who."

"Who?" Aiden questioned to no response. "Hey no fair, no secrets."

"It's none of your business." Madison said while lightly slapping him across the head.

"It's alright Mad. Aiden I broke up with Ryan."

"Oh no. Spencer he was my bro what happened?"

"It just didn't work out. Okay so why didn't any of you guys tell me where we were really going?"

"Because we knew that your mom wouldn't let you go." Madison responded.

"And because you are a terrible liar." Aiden added.

"Am I supposed to feel better yet?" I said being mock upset.

"Girl you will once all those hot guys are all over us." I had to smile at Madison, no matter what problems existed they seemed to be easily solved with some uncomplicated flirting. We finished driving and ended up in a part of town that instantly drew knots in my stomach. It was probably only a few blocks from where I remember being attacked. Getting out of the car I hugged tightly to Aiden hoping and praying that his muscled frame would protect me from hidden dangers. It took a couple of minutes into the party, but eventually I started to feel more comfortable and a little more in my element.

I began dancing to the beat allowing myself to flirt with some of the boys at the party. It was fun, but nothing more. Grabbing Madison to go and dance I ran straight into Ryan.

"Spencer." He mouthed obviously surprised to see me.

"Oh hey Ryan what's up?" I said nonchalantly. I did not want to be there I wanted to run far far away.

"Look Spence I am so sorry about what happened that night, but I want you to know that I don't hold you accountable for what you said." He smiled brightly. It was like the lights were on, but no one was home.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked incredulously.

"Spencer, you were obviously traumatized by what happened and it's alright. I'm here for you."

"Ryan, what is wrong with you? I told you I don't love you. In fact right now I don't even like you."

"Spency you don't mean that." He half pleaded half told me.

"Ryan please just stop it's over." With that I walked away from him hopefully with a better understanding of where we stood.

"Oh that bad huh?" Madison asked as we walked away

"Worse." I replied "Let's keep dancing." I grabbed her hand.

"I have a better idea." She said holding my hand up for me to twirl. "If you are up to it." With that she pulled out a hidden flask from the waistband of her skirt. I must have looked a little skeptical as she dangled it back and forth in front of me.

"C'mon Spencer this is just what you need." She said with that cheeky grin of hers.

"Alright." I relented. She reached out to give it to me and when I reached back she brought her hand back laughing before giving me the flask. I wished her 'cheers' before opening the flask and swallowing some of the thick liquid down reveling in the burn as it fell down my throat. I swallowed more and more letting the music fill my head and my body sway in the night. After chastising me for drinking all of her stash she went off to find some more.

I twirled around realizing that something was definitely different. The ground seemed a bit less balanced and the world seemed a bit nicer to be in. The alcohol was kicking in. I looked around noticing some people from my school, Madison, and Aiden talking to some girl. Wait it was her. Shocked I rubbed my eyes and when the image did not alter I walked over to them.

She looked amazing and better looking then she did in my half conscious haze. She sported a pair of tight leather pants that looked painted on and matching black corset top full of laces. I was awestruck. I couldn't believe it was real. I had thought about her every night especially about that one time when she came in through my dreams. Making my way towards her I saw her turn and look at me, locking our eyes, and then quickly walking away.

I ran up towards Aiden, but by the time I got there she was gone.

"Aiden, who was that?"

"Well I was just about to find out before she took one look at you and ran off. How do you know her anyways? 

"I… I don't know." I replied honestly. "I have to find her though." Walking past Aiden in her direction I felt a hand tap my shoulder. When I turned around I found it was a very cute boy with dark black hair slicked and long in the back. I didn't usually care for long haired boys, but he was definitely the exception.

Extending his hand as an invitation to dance I took it and we danced through three songs. Eventually the silence engulfed us both and as he tried to speak to me I realized that I couldn't hear him past his music. His solution was leading me by the hand until we were standing underneath the awning of the apartment entrance.

I thought he would want to talk or at least know my name, but he didn't. He mearly reached down and began kissing me and letting his hands reach up and caress my shoulder blades. Pulling me tighter and tighter until I could hardly breathe. I tried pushing him away except I couldn't. His grip was extremely strong and then I understood. _He's one of them. _My greatest nightmare realized I began panicking pushing and shoving to no avail.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled helplessly.

"You were the last one seen before Samuel died, so I am going to help you repay his death." He said huskily in a thick European accent. "An eye for an eye."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NO!" I screamed as he brought his face down to my throat. Glancing past his shoulder I saw her fall from the sky and quickly stab something into his back. He fell forward dropping me and as I crawled backwards from his burning body I felt her grab my arm and help me up.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"There is no time for this here. I think more are coming come on."

And with that she led me to her car parked nearby and practically tossed me into the front seat and drove off. I kept trying to ask her what was going on, but she simply hushed me with promises of later. Her loft was close and soon we were parked and in the elevator.

I know I should have been worried, scared even, but the notion that this girl that I had been obsessing about for days was actually real was too much to pass up. So I waited patiently in her presence until we made it into what I assumed to be her apartment. My excitement was quickly quelled, however, at her barking at me.

"Why did you go out alone with him? Didn't you get enough of an attack last week or are you really that much of an adrenaline junkie?" She yelled.

"Wait what?" I asked slightly appalled that she would even think I wanted that.

"God damn I know that you have recently lost a lot of blood, but did they mess with your ears too?"

"Wait, wait just stop. So are you saying that last week that thing really did um… bite me?"

"Well that's usually what vampires do." She replied. Hearing this I almost lost control of my footing. Stepping in rapidly she grabbed me under the arms and set me down on a nearby couch.

"Did you just say vampires?" I looked up. "Like suck your blood, can't be near garlic, no reflection vampires?" Rubbing her temples in a way that looked like she was trying to control her temper she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting that they aren't as real in your world as they are in mine. I don't have a lot of time or patience for this so I will explain it to you if you promise not to freak out." I nodded and with a large sigh she began.

"Last week you were attacked by a vampire named Samuel. He is – was a member of the clan 'ab aeterno.' You see for centuries an underground war has been fought between humans and vampires that has been hidden from the media. Humans try to pretend that these creatures do not exist, but they do right in front of their eyes."

She stared at me quite intently, but I was too stunned to believe. It was as though I was dreaming. Suddenly I started laughing which must have surprised her.

"What's funny about this?"

"It's funny because even I didn't know that I was this creative. This is by far the weirdest dream I have ever had." I continued laughing and in a blur her fingers pressed into the wound on my neck hard. I crumpled under the pain as her face got close to mine.

"A dream!" she said angrily "do you even realize how much danger you are in, how much danger you put me in?" She released. Waking up I did not want to believe the reality in front of me.

"What do you mean danger?" I asked

"Were you not listening you were the last person seen with Samuel. There is a price on your head because they think you killed him." If I had been standing I would easily have fallen down again.

"But you killed him" I protested.

"True" she replied "but they saw you. So you'll need to stay here until I can get to them." Her words rolled off of me like water on a duck's back.

"Stay here?" I questioned. "No, I can't you see I need to be home by midnight and it's already 11:45 so I really should be getting back. Thank you for everything though." I said getting up and gathering my things. She merely continued rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I won't let you leave." She simply stated.

"huh?" I asked. I had made it all the way to the door so I was pretty bold in my next comment. "Stop me then." I answered opening the door and walking out. Before I could even step 2 feet past the threshold she was in front of me blocking my way.

"How… how did you do that?" I said realization rushing through me. "You're one of them aren't you?" I backed away from her.

"Spencer calm down." She pleaded.

"Wait how do you know my name?" She stepped towards me again. "Stay away from me." Backing up in my shoes I lost my balance and fell backwards. Before my butt could hit the floor she caught me gently laying me down on the hard wood interior. I was defeated. I should have been scared that this total stranger had my life in her hands, but mostly I was nervous at what else she knew about me.

"Are you finished being difficult?" She questioned.

"I have to go home" I sniffled weakly.

"Spencer, please listen to me." She said gently. "There is a clan of vampires out for your head. Going home will only give yourself away and put your family in danger as well. Is that what you want?" I shook my head. "Then just try and be helpful. I'll get them and then I promise you can go home."

What she said it couldn't be true. My poor parents were probably already regretting letting me out of the house, but now this. I was trapped if her words weren't enough to stop me from running out the door I knew that she was.

"So are you a vampire or something too?" I asked.

"Kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I am vampire by birth. It has been well versed that vampires cannot reproduce, but there is rumored to be a few cases where it has occurred although most of the young die in a few weeks. My father was human my mother vamp. I am the only one I know like me."

"So is there a difference?"

"Yes, I can walk in the day, but at the same time my other vampire traits like strength or speed are slightly weakened as opposed to my brethren."

"Oh" I replied trying to sound like I understood. "So… um I'm sorry I don't know your name." I finally confessed.

"It's Ashley, Ashley Davies."

"Oh cool" I sounded like a complete idiot, but I just didn't know what to say, how to say it. All of the millions of questions I had wanted to ask her previously had all but vanished and I was left to sit quietly still lingering on her floor.

"Do you have a bathroom?" She pointed me in the direction and I found myself staring at the expanse of a beautiful room. The counters were all marble based with large iron wrought mirrors based tightly above. The illuminations in the room were bright gold bouncing off of the walls and dazzling the crystals on the chandelier hanging above me. There was no standing shower, but there was an old fashioned porcelain tub with thick white towels hanging on the stand beside it. I quickly washed my face discouraged that still my reality didn't change. Drying my face off I saw that Ashley was standing in front of her huge window which had great view of Los Angeles down below.

If she heard me enter she didn't make any movements suggesting it. I drew near to her, keeping a safe distance between us. I looked upon her. The moonlight coming in through the windows bathed her form in a perfect silvery glow. Her body was long with tight lean muscles making her look like a runway star. Like before her curly chestnut locks cascaded down her face, tucked gracefully behind her ear. She locked her eyes on mine.

"Are you tired?" she asked. I hadn't realized until then, but I actually was.

"A little." I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Here you may sleep in my bed." She began walking toward through a corridor motioning to a room. I was nervous walking behind her, but as we turned the corner into her room I let out a breath. Before me again was an ornate bed with thick royal purple covers and crowded with pillows. The headboard was also made of iron with long vines carved into them. I was happily surprised. She noticed.

"Are you surprised?" She asked

"Yes, a little."

"Were you expecting a coffin?" She smirked. I blushed a little and bowed my head hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I'll leave you to rest?" She said starting to leave.

"Wait" I called out. "Where will you sleep?"

"Sleep is a rather precious commodity that I can do without." She said exiting. I climbed into the bed reveling that the it was even cozier than I had imagined. Before whispering a silent prayer for my family I fell into deep sleep, clothes and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I awoke the next day I was worried that everything would disappear, gone in a blink of the eye, but gratefully the world still seemed the same. I also noticed that for the first time my nightmares had not come. Perhaps it was the deep sleep, but I think I just felt safe in Ashley's company. Realizing I had slept in my clothes I did wake up a bit uncomfortable.

I walked out back into living room hoping to ask more questions when I spied a note laying on the kitchen counter. In a deep cursive Ashley had written a note.

_Spencer, went to go get some supplies. Don't try and leave, but make yourself at home, A. _

I laughed inside. For some reason I found it particularly funny how well she meshed welcoming me while also reminding me that I was still a prisoner. I walked over to the front door and was not surprised to find it locked. In the daylight it was easier to see the view from her apartment. The window from her apartment also denied an exit as I was suspended from high up. The view was still beautiful though as the city stretched out for miles around.

Becoming bored I settled on exploring the place. While the apartment was large most of the room was taken up by the expansive living room leaving the rest of the space to become a kitchen, bathroom, a master suite set up with another bathroom, an office/library, and one door which was mysteriously locked. Pulling out a bobby pin from my hair I twisted it and stuck it in the lock toying around with it. Of course nothing happened, but it was worth a shot.

A sudden grumbling in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten since lunch the night before and turning towards the kitchen I scrambled to the refrigerator. Opening it I was disappointed to find no food. Instead all of the shelves had been taken out and there were blue coolers stacked upon each other. I tried to peer inside, but the coolers were blocking the light so reaching in I felt around a sea of jelly bags. I pulled one out and found to my horror that they were blood bags filled to the brim with dark red liquid.

My hand retracted instantly dropping the bag onto the floor where it popped open and gurgled the rust smelling goop out onto the hardwood and my shoes. I tried to walk away, but slipped and fell on my back. The blood flowed into a moat around me and staring at it I couldn't bear to realize what it was until I began screaming. The door opened right after that and I heard Ashley curse under her breath. She walked over to me helping me up and pulling my eyes into hers.

They had changed from the dark brown of the night before to a calming chestnut. She spoke low and sweetly to me brushing the hair out of my face. I began rocking back and forth following only the sound of her voice. It wasn't just that I was stained with blood it was that for the first time I had connected that she was one of them and for the first time with her I was scared. She sat me down in a chair from the breakfast bar and began cleaning up. The whole time I stared at my hands watching the blood crusting over on my fingers into dark brown splotches.

When she finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen she turned her attention to me.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. I shook my head no continuing to stare deeply into the palms of my hands. She helped me up to my feet and guided me towards the bathroom filling up the tub with hot water and some liquids. She left closing the door so that I could undress in privacy. I would have preferred a shower. Seeing the perfection and purity of the white tub and clear water made me feel like I would stain it with my presence.

I walked over to the adjacent sink scrubbing the stuff of my hands and hair as best as I could before disrobing and getting into the tub letting the water and suds envelope me. The liquid she put in the tub was a sweet smelling jasmine. I washed my hair and groaned at the pinkish tint the water had turned. Starting to feel better I heard a tentative knock on the door. There were enough bubbles to hide my modesty so I answered a 'come in.'

She opened the door hesitantly and made her way inside with some clothes and some water. She was going to make a quick exit, but noticing that the clothes were mine I stopped her.

"Aren't these my clothes?" I questioned.

"Yes, I stopped by your house and picked them out. I figured you were tired of the ones you had been wearing and so I grabbed them."

"How are they? My family I mean." I asked.

"They are worried about you." She started. "But it is for there own good that you stay. You understand that right?" I didn't want to hear another lecture so I obliged.

"Yeah." I paused "So that stuff in the fridge that was blood."

"Yes."

"Like people blood?" I inquired. She sighed loudly and relaxed her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Oh." I wanted more of an explanation, but I didn't want to offend her. "So you don't eat food."

"I can, but it does not nourish me." She replied.

"Couldn't you drink like pig blood or something?" I asked feeling rather silly.

"I used to try, but I suppose it's the equivalent of eating a veggie burger when you really crave meat it's not quite the same. When you start to crave having a substitute just won't do."

"So do you steal it?" She feigned shock.

"I save your life and you accuse me of stealing I'm hurt." I blushed a little ashamed that I did accuse her of that. She started laughing softly.

"I'm just kidding actually I helped fund the company blood corp. back when it was first starting. Its main purpose is for transfusions in hospitals, but I do have a special deal with the owner." I stayed quiet so she could continue. "I try so hard to stray from the monster I know I am. With this deal I can sustain myself and keep myself from attacking humans."

"Why don't all vampires do that?"

"Vampires don't hunger only for food." She simply stated. "They hunger for violence, the chase, the kill. We are primal creatures with primal desires." At her last words I could have sworn I saw her eyes graze up my body now only slightly covered with suds, but I could have been mistaken.

"I'll leave you to finish your bath." She said before exiting her graceful form making no noise.

I sank into the warm water once again and let it wash over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke in the bathtub some time later and the water had turned to ice. Quickly getting out and drying off I was immensely grateful for the small change of clothes Ashley had grabbed for me.

I was surprised that she had merely chosen a simple t-shirt and jeans considering that everything she wore was tight and revealing. My stomach grumbled loudly when I smelled the savory scents accumulating in the kitchen. I didn't think I would have much of an appetite after what I had seen, but my body couldn't resist.

I walked out into the kitchen to meet her. She was standing in front of the stove turning over something into a skillet. She turned around wearing a sweet smile on her face that played up her prominent cheek bones and lit up her golden eyes.

"I was just about to check up on you?" she said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much" I replied casually. "What are you making? It smells delicious."

"Well I wasn't sure what you would like and I figured you wouldn't want anything I already had" my stomach flipped over remembering the blood. "I thought I would make you something Italian. If you don't like Italian food than I don't know if you are really worth protecting." She chuckled.

I sat at the bar making idle chatter with her. Eventually her creation was completed and at her request she set the meal down in front of me consisting of lemon chicken piled above a high stack of fettuccini alfredo and small light salad.

I wanted to be polite. I really did, but the second I put some of her cooking in my mouth I lost control ravenously swallowing the food down with little concern toward keeping up a conversation with her. It was just so good. Everything was so fresh, but at the same time impacted with flavor.

When I finally finished I looked up, slightly embarrassed, to her amused face. Luckily for me she spoke first.

"So was it good?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Don't worry I'm flattered that you enjoyed it so much. I wouldn't mind cooking for you if you responded like that every time." She smiled. I tried to turn the focus.

"So where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"Well when you have a lot of time you pick up a few habits. I used to live in Europe roving the country learning how to make cuisine of all nature."

"But you can't enjoy it." I said feeling sorry for her.

"True, but I can enjoy watching other people enjoy it. Although you are probably the biggest reaction I've ever gotten." She blinked and when I looked at her eyes they had changed into that bright azure.

"How do you do that?" I said pointing up to her eyes.

"Oh" she looked down. "It's one of my gifts I suppose."

"Can you control it?"

"Yes, but it's kind of like breathing. I can change the colors, but if I don't think about it then they will merely change according to my mood."

"What do the colors mean?" To this she smiled and merely shook her head.

"Nope you have asked me many questions now it's my turn."

"Okay what do you want to know." I didn't think anything I did was interesting in comparison to her.

"How old are you?"

"18." She then began a barrage of questions that taught her about my family, home life, college plans, etc. Soon her questions began to get more personal and despite meeting my kidnapper a week before I felt confident in telling her them. Finally she asked me the question I had been rather regretting.

"So who was that boy that you were with at the party? It was the same boy from the night you were attacked correct?"

"Yes, that's Ryan my boy-. My ex-boyfriend." I confessed.

"Aw you did not sound too happy with him at the party why did you break up with him?" She leaned in.

"I guess I just didn't love him and I felt fake being with him."

"I see." She pondered. "So what are you looking for?" I took the question to heart really trying to figure it out.

"I suppose I want someone who makes me feel like I never really lived a day in my life before I met them. Someone who makes me feel safe. I want their touch to make goosebumps on my skin even when I know that the touch is coming." I spilled.

"Those are a lot of requests. I wonder if you'll ever find that person."

"I know I will." I said confidently. I glanced up at the clock and the time said that it was 2 in the afternoon. The California sun still hung glittering in the sky. I had been sleeping a lot since I had shown up and now my legs felt heavy and full, ready to be moved about.

"Ashley" I spoke wakening her up from her day dream.

"Yes."

"Can we go outside?"

"I don't think so Spencer." She responded.

"Why? I won't run away." I pleaded

"Well that's not what I'm worried about, but thank you anyways."

"Well it's during the day. Only you can come out during the day right?"

"True." She responded her lips forming into a smile. I smiled up at her brightly while simultaneously batting my eyes. "Alright, but only for a few hours."

Author's Note: Alright I know this chapter is short, but this was the best place to put a break. Don't worry new chapter will be up tomorrow I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She glided into the next room arriving back with large suitcase that she easily carried. She laid it gently on the ground putting in the correct combination and opening it to reveal three identical silver guns resting gently upon a foam base. On the top of the case there were knives of all varying degrees of length also shining bright silver in the light.

I watched Ashley gracefully pick up a gun from the case and hold it up to the light, pop open something and pop it back in. She brought up my hand at stuck the pistol in it. Tightening my grip around the handle I faltered realizing what I had. The gun slipped and almost hit the floor before her nimble fingers gripped it from out of the air.

"Whoa Spencer. What's wrong?"

"Ash… Ashley is that a… a gun? Like a real live gun?"

"Yeah." She replied condescendingly. Beginning to understand she set the gun down and turned to face me. "Spencer if you go out you will need protection." She picked up the gun once again and tried to give it to me, but I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry I can't I just can't." She sighed, her lissome shoulders trying to relieve some tension. She thought carefully and reached back down into the case pulling out one of the medium sized knives and setting it in one of the sheaves. She stood up and lifted me up as well.

Without a word she grabbed my jeans by one of the front belt loops and pulled me into her so she could hook the sheaf to the inside of my pants. The cool leather grazed the front of my leg while her fingers gently followed. It was such a simple touch, but it sent strange shivers up my spine.

I looked down to see a smile duck quickly back in Ashley's face. She stood up to see a questioning look on mine.

"I don't know if I can really use this?" I whispered.

"It's one or the other Spencer besides you probably won't need it it's just a precaution. Just be careful it's sharp."

She released me and checked her arsenal. She had a knife sheaved above her left arm, a gun loaded into the back of her pants, and some extra ammo clipped to the side. While guiding me we made our way down to the garage of the building where her black Porsche sat waiting.

She drove for a long while and as promised I stayed low. My body was starting to cramp up as we rode in relative silence. We eventually reached a park near the end of the city. I was surprised that nobody was around. The park seemed to be in good condition there were normal staples: swings, monkey bars, and whimsical animals perched on springs.

"Why aren't there any kids here?" I asked

"This park is going to be demolished in a few days and the nearby houses have been bought up and sold for factories to be built. There is no reason for anybody to be out here."

I didn't want to sound too dorky in front of her, but I loved the park. I just had the greatest memories dashing around the one back home arms out stretched feeling free.

I went over to the monkey bars feeling the old familiarity of the steel chafe my hands. Pulling my body up I reveled in the cracks pulling down tired muscles and joints. I tried to get all the way to the end, but eventually my arms grew sore and I had to drop down. I shook my hands trying to uncramp them. A soft velvety voice chuckled behind me and turned to see Ashley trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You humans have no strength." She replied walking over to a pole and effortlessly pulling herself into a horizontal position, parallel to the ground. I was a bit in awe, but I didn't want her to see that so I quickly jumped on the bars and pulled myself up so that I was sitting on top of the structure.

"Beat that!" I yelled at her. I would have to make a future note that competing in a strength competition against a vampire was a bad idea. She nonchalantly walked over to the bars and took one jump landing on top of the monkey bars. She spun around on one foot making a complete 360 and then with a wink she did a triple back flip landing on the ground without making a sound.

"Okay you win." I said defeated.

"Oh are you sure Spencer because I think you were starting to win." She smirked. I turned around and tucked my feet underneath a bar and gently let myself slip through another bar so that I was hanging upside down, my hair dangling like a troll doll.

"I'm a bat." I smiled and then added. "I vant to suck your blood." I said with my best Transylvanian accent. She walked up towards me.

"I personally find that insulting." She said with mock upset.

"Vy?" I continued "Because you are not Transylvanian?"

"No" She replied. "Because if I wanted to suck your blood." She circled behind me pressing her lips very close to my ear. "I wouldn't ask." With that she lightly nipped my lobe with one of her long fangs. I lost control of my legs and slipped out of the bar threatening to land on my head. She grabbed me out of the air quickly turning me right side up.

My legs were still wobbly and she caught me again before I could fall. She laughed at my panicked state. I was a strange mixture of upset and embarrassed with something else that I couldn't place.

"That wasn't funny." I said bitterly.

"Actually it kind of was." She replied back. I slumped off sitting on one of the swings. I know I was being impolite, but it was just so embarrassing. I didn't even hear the sand crunch before she was kneeling in front of me.

"Spencer I'm sorry I really didn't think you'd get so upset. Forgive me?" She pleaded. After a short pause she resorted to the puppy dog pout and I had to smile.

Accepting my forgiveness she wandered around me and gently pulled the swing back allowing me to fly freely in the air. She continued this movement for a long while until we both noticed the sky turn salmon and she walked around motioning for me to walk with her to the car. The car ride back was pleasant. We switched between listening to the classical music flowing out of her speakers and discussing my life.

After telling her the story about how I accidentally shouted 'slut' in my biology class I wondered back to the first day I met her.

"Ashley why are you going through all of this trouble? I know that I am putting you out a lot, but I can't understand what you have to gain from it?" She thought very hard about her answer slowly weighing the options in her head.

"I told you once that I try to stray away from the monster, from that thing that gnaws inside of me waiting impatiently to feed. I like to think that in addition to abstaining from attacking people I might also redeem myself by helping you. I can tell you are a pure soul, you should not be tainted. Besides when I look into your eyes I can tell that you do not see me as what I am and I suppose selfishly that it's very refreshing to fall into that."

I smiled at her and I could tell that it pulled the sides of her lips into a smile as well. We made it back to her apartment and feeling extremely sleepy I settled into my pajamas before watching Ashley slowly take up her usual post before the window. Seeing me she snickered and turned towards me.

"Nice Care Bears." She pointed to my pants

"Be nice to me and maybe I'll buy you a pair one day." I joked.

"Um no offense, but you wouldn't catch me dead wearing those."

"Technically since you are a vampire doesn't that already make you dead?"

"Hmm well first off I'm only half and secondly I haven't really died yet, but even without those reasons I still wouldn't wear those." I laughed the bears on my pants fading from time.

"Well fine despite your lack of style I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I never really told you that, but I am grateful thank you." I walked up to her and dipped my head to kiss her cheek. It was very smooth and a little cold. She was always different than I expected; however, I think I preferred it that way. Going back down the hall I saw her grazing her palm against her cheek.

I slipped into her covers and felt the familiar weight of sleep blanket over me. I prayed for God to watch over my family and with a thought asked him to watch over my protector as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The days began to slip into a blur and I fell into a pattern that eventually became as comfortable as well worn leather. Ashley would usually cook for me while I settled into cleaning up after myself. It wasn't really cleaning up after Ashley, there was barely a sign that she lived there, mostly it was so I didn't feel like such a mooch.

We would continually swap stories and if the night felt right continue to visit the park. It was somewhat boring, but I just found her fascinating. In return for telling her stories about my life she would endlessly endure all kinds of history and vampire folk lore questions.

A week into this friendship I decided to delve a little deeper into her personal life.

"So Ashley how come you don't ever have any friends stop by?"

"How could I keep up with friends when I have you here annoying me all the time?" She retorted. I laughed as well, but didn't drop the subject.

"No seriously I mean you never talk about any friends or at least any _boyfriends _that you have running around." At that moment her eyes darkened gray and she turned away from me. I must have hit a nerve.

"Ashley I'm sorry I didn't know it was a sensitive subject." She shook her head of the dark thoughts and when she looked back up with green eyes smiling as though nothing had happened.

"Don't worry about it Spencer." She said coolly. The smile wasn't real though I knew that only when it reached her eyes would she truly be happy. I opted not to press the issue and moved on to lighter topics.

"So I'm feeling kind of cooped up today could we go to the park?" I rather dreaded going back to the park for fear of boredom, but at least I could be outside. She smiled that real smile.

"How about we do something else?"

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I was thinking something along the lines of the ocean breeze flowing gently through my hair." I squealed.

"Ashley are you serious the beach?" Then with a thought I became serious. "Ash, the people they might recognize me." She smiled down condescendingly.

"Hey don't worry I know a secret spot."

I ran into her room and dug through my small set of clothes and pulled out my bikini and a pair of shorts. We had to keep my wardrobe limited for fear that my family might notice the difference. I quickly switched and when I went back into the living room Ashley was exactly where I had left her except standing gracefully in her bikini.

"Geez Ashley you get dressed fast." I said opening the front door. Sashaying past me she spoke mildly.

"You should see how fast I can take it off." she walked off leaving my mouth agape.

She drove for about 15 minutes before I realized that I didn't have any idea where we were. The roads did not look familiar for getting to the beach. It looked more like we were heading off into the wilderness than the ocean.

"Ashley where are we going this doesn't look familiar at all."

"Uh duh that's because it's a _secret._" She said quieting me. Before I knew it we were off of the paved road and onto a dirt one careening past thickets of brush and trees. I was afraid we had gotten lost, but the determined look on Ashley's face told me I shouldn't question her. She sped faster and faster driving into the direction of a huge wall of green vines.

"Ashley…" I said warily. She ignored me and sped up even further.

"Ashley!" I screamed loudly as the wall approached us and the thick mass of vines enveloped the car quickly and then released us. She braked hard turning her wheels so that the car drifted sideways on the sand before stopping.

I was shaking, my hands covering my eyes while I was still sure death hadn't missed his mark.

"Ashley are we dead?" She chuckled lightly next to me.

"No, Spencer look." I looked out onto the scene before me and my fear instantly dissipated, the tide sweeping it out into the Pacific. We were in a small oasis with the cerulean waters gently lopping onto the private beach. Rocks surrounded our location to the point where I don't think I could have escaped even if I wanted to… not that I wanted to.

"So what do you think?" Ashley asked.

"It's amazing and beautiful, but…" Turning to her I punched her hard in the arm. She didn't flinch at first, but she feigned pain for my benefit.

"Hey, what was that for?" She said rubbing her arm.

"How about for driving like an insane crazy maniac and almost getting us killed." I shouted at her.

"Well I wouldn't die." She answered laughing so I punched her again. "Alright, alright I'm sorry it's just that you have to drive fast to get through that curtain and besides I have been driving for a long time. You were fine.

"I'm going to get you back you know." I warned her.

"I'm so scared Spencer" she replied. We set up a few towels and laid out on the sand letting the sunlight blanket our bodies in a mixture of warmth and breezy coolness. When the sun became too much we jumped into the water where when she turned away I tackled her. Normally she could have easily thwarted my attempt, but I caught her off guard. She fell down into the water and coming up she choked back sea water.

"Wh-What the hell Spencer!"

"That's for your crazy driving." I said practically doubling over in laughter. I heard her choking stop and watched her saunter over towards me, the water streaming down her perfectly toned abs. I stopped. I didn't know what was going on, but her eyes shown that deep stunning purple that I still hadn't figured out. I could only gulp.

Suddenly as fast as lighting she was in front of me and before I could reply I felt my legs give way under me and the ocean wrapping me up. I swam up and broke the surface trying to replace the water in my lungs with oxygen.

"You know you can't get me back for something that I did to get you back." I said. "It's against revenge rules or something." She merely laughed so I splashed her which ensued a whole splashing fight and in the end I wasn't really sure who had the upper hand.

We spent the rest of the day talking and tanning eventually the afternoon sun lulled me to sleep and I think she did too. We awoke at the same time just to see the sun wink goodnight while the stars took up their position in the sky.

"We should go" Ashley said coolly. We got into her car and began the terrifying journey back home. I looked back and through the palm trees I saw a pile of leaves swirl up as twilight set in.

We eventually made it back to her apartment and after washing away the sunshine from my skin I wished Ashley a good night before retiring. Praying the same prayer I had prayed since I arrived I let myself drift to sleep. That's when the nightmares began.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We were back in that cavern that I had dreamt of the night of my attack. Again the walls dripped down, the hot thick blood throwing all of my senses off trying to repel away from the rusty goop.

I felt her. It was the only way to describe how I knew her presence. I couldn't see her and she made no noise, but I was connected to her. Kneeling down in my untainted white dress I dug through the blood on the floor which was as thick as clay. I wiped it away as fast as I could ignoring the pressure building under my nails before I saw two beautiful blue eyes greet me in response.

Suddenly the scene changed where she was kneeling at my feet holding her fists to her temples. I reached down to brush the hair from her face and felt the ice under her skin melt under my warm touch. She was freezing.

I kneeled down with her tracing my warm hand up and down her face. The ends of her hair began to mist snowflakes. She was too cold and I had to warm her up. I hugged her and stroked her arms watching as some of her color returned.

Then I saw her lips and without thinking reached down quickly taking them in mine. She responded instantly absorbing my heat and letting it wash with her coldness. Her skilled lips pulling at mine stimulated all of my senses while at the same time numbing my brain from any potential distractions.

My heart leapt in my chest drowning me in a pool of amazement and wonder. I continued pulling at her lips with my own fueling her with my warmth. Suddenly she became bolder kissing back much more intensely.

At first it was welcome until I could feel the sharpness of her fangs pressing harder into my lips. I tried to pull away, but she grasped my head tightly. With a low growl her teeth bit into me opening my lip and she began drinking from me.

She stopped and looked at me the red staining the sides of her lips and her eyes glaring at me with jet black irises. I screamed and then awoke.

My heart pounded deep within me, I was gasping air as fast as I could inhale, and my hands were clamped in the sheets. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I was scared and I saw her for what she really was. However, I couldn't figure out why I had kissed her, why I had responded so passionately. It wasn't until I blinked deeply did I realize that someone was in the room.

He wasn't moving, not even breathing. I only recognized a presence by the moonlight bouncing off of his silver buttons. He was built with extreme muscles bulging in his tight t-shirt. Glaring down upon me I crawled further up the bed trying to avoid his yearning gaze.

"So you're awake." His base voice booming off of the walls. "You know when one of our members spotted you at the beach they called me instantly. I'm supposed to be one of their top men. I am supposed to take out the strongest, fastest, toughest opponents we have. You are what they have sent me."

I still wasn't coherent listening to his rant.

"I am offended." He continued. "You are the threat, the one who has gotten rid of two of our clan." I finally understood what was going on, but where was Ashley? I reached for the knife clipped around my thigh and pulled it out slicing the air in front of me and hoping he would be in its path.

He gripped my wrist tightly so that I dropped the weapon. He laughed at my exertion taunting me. He reached down effortlessly grabbing me around the neck and raising me up. He squeezed with little energy choking me like a constrictor. Again the edges of my sight grew fuzzy and I could easily see the amusement spreading on his face.

Suddenly he dropped me while he flew across the room. Ashley was wrestling with him on the ground trying to keep his teeth off of her shoulder. I wanted to help, but I was frozen praying that she would win. Pulling a knife from her wrist she plunged it deep into his stomach.

The moment paused as recognition showed on his face. The wound on his stomach began burning like acid and within minutes his ashen body lay dissolving into the atmosphere. I was still frozen and Ashley had to shake me to wake me up.

"Spencer we have to go." It didn't register. "Spencer!" When I didn't move she lifted me up into a fireman's carry. She took me down to the garage to get her car. Setting me down she set to digging through her pockets trying to get her keys. I saw a flash of blue and another vampire tackled Ashley down, the both of them sliding to the end of the garage. I ran to go help her. I tried pushing the man out of the way, but it was like pushing a wall. He shoved me sending me sliding back into the garage hitting a nearby cement column.

I watched him disarm her of her knife and when she tried to fire her gun he knocked it out of her hands letting it slide across the floor. I struggled, but when I heard her scream I reacted without thinking. I scrambled over to the gun and pointing it at the attacker I shot.

I crumpled to the ground the blast still ringing in my ears. The gun lay warm in my hand. In my peripheral vision I could see Ashley pushing off the vampire and coming over to me. She pried the gun out of my hand and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ashley I killed him, I killed him." I repeated over and over. She quieted me rocking me gently and humming in my ear. Her skin was soft and yielding camouflaging the strength underneath. I clung to her safety breathing in her soft jasmine scent. The tears started before I could stop them and she only gripped me harder trying to take the pain away.

"Isn't that sweet." A husky voice interrupted. We both turned our attention towards the shadows and a woman walked out. Her fiery red hair and green eyes harbored the light making her appear extremely beautiful, but when she smiled her fangs hung low showing who she really was.

She looked from me to Ashley where shock registered on her face.

"It's you." She said quietly. "Oh Kelly will be so pleased to hear this and to think she thought you were dead."

Ashley's eyes turned deep red and her face contorted while a low snarl rumbled the room.

"Relax Ashley we will fight another day, but for now I think that I need to return with this information." I blinked and the girl was gone. Looking into my eyes and making sure I was alright Ashley swept me into her car and we drove.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We drove for miles, the rush of trees and asphalt speeding away from us. Ashley's eyes had lost the black color, but they retained the anger. She focused her hands continually tensing on the steering wheel. I looked down at my own hands to see them shaking my trigger finger almost burning. I was imagining it.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah." She said her anger slipping over.

"What happened back there."

"They found us Spencer, that's what happened."

"Well what do we do now?"

"We have to get out of here. We have to cover your scent." The car was quiet again and I could see her eyes flashing in a stream of colors.

"So, who is this Kelly?" I inquired trying to get her to talk.

"Kelly is the clan leader of ab aeterno. Those other vampires that attacked us were also part of the clan."

"So why did the red headed vampire seem so interested in you back there." Her anger finally repressed. She sighed loudly as though not wanting to tell me the next part.

"Kelly and I were former lovers." She stated simply.

"Oh." I said tauntingly. "So you did have a boyfriend. Is he cute?"

"Spencer how can you care about that when there's a death threat on our heads?" She said finally smiling.

"Anything to get a smile on your face." I replied honestly. "So what happened between the two of you? Tell me more about him? What was he like?"

"Well she was an amazing person… at one point." I did a double take.

"She! As in a girl. but that's wrong!" I said stunned. The church forbade anything like this, she was disgracing the Lord. She shook her head in slight disgust.

"Ugh, you humans and your labels. We are supposed to be the monsters and yet you stand at your podiums and preach that love is wrong. How can love ever be wrong?" I didn't have an answer.

"The bible says that it is a sin." I said relaying a message I had heard hundreds of times before.

"Well what soul do I have to worry about anyway." She said starting to grow angry again. I didn't want her to be mad at me so I went along.

"So what was Kelly like in the beginning? Was _she _nice?" She nodded, grateful for my trying.

"Please tell me the story?" I begged.

"You really want to hear it?" She teased. "Okay fine."

"We met in 1795 in the heart of Massachusetts. I was 19 at the time and my vampire characteristics had finally developed to a point where if I feasted on the local livestock I wouldn't have to attack. She was the daughter of a local farmer whose cattle I had fed upon many a time. Kelly was 18 and engaged to the mayor's son, James: a loathsome excuse for a man who beat her whenever there was no one around to prove it.

She was incredibly beautiful with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. If I had a heart I swear it would have stopped when our eyes locked. She spotted me once late at night about ready to eat and she called out to me. I told her I was lost so she invited me inside. Seeing her made me forget about my hunger and eventually we spent all of our free time together. We became fast friends having so many things in common, except for James.

Watching the bruises form on her perfect skin made me ache inside. I just wanted to hold her and protect her against the horrible things in the world. Of course back then these feelings were even more taboo so of course I couldn't tell her.

But, one night we were in her barn telling each other ghost stories when the pressure became too much and I kissed her. I felt a slight hesitation from her, but eventually she returned to me kissing me as though the sun wouldn't rise again for her. It was love.

We eventually became lovers, hiding our secret by pretending we were merely friends. The world was oblivious to us.

Kelly used to ask that we pretend that we were a real couple who could hold hands in public and not hide ourselves, but it was always my job to bring her back down to reality. The anxiety eventually got to Kelly when James demanded that they wed.

The service was simple and as I watched from afar I could see the distaste in her eyes as his lips crushed hers crudely abusing them. At the service I saw her gently excuse herself and when she did not return I went after her. I found her kneeling on the floor of the bathroom her wrists marred with fresh slices. In her hazy state she recognized me with a lazy smile.

She said 'I must be in heaven.' I tried to tell her otherwise, but she shushed me going on saying 'I won't live in a world without you Ashley.' This was the moment where I had to choose. I had never turned someone into a vampire, but my mother had tried to tell me about it before she was cruelly burned in a house fire. So I asked her if that was what she wanted. I'll never know if she was coherent, but she nodded vehemently so I tried drinking her blood and then letting her drink from me. Then she died.

I stayed with her. Her parents laid her to rest and I listened to the ground patiently until I heard an intake of breath to where I helped her rise. We ran away from everything and lived peacefully for years.

Of course all good things must come to an end and soon I found that as her thirst for human blood grew so did her need for power. She began killing with no regard to who was getting in her way. I gave her the choice of mending her ways or of… you know. She chose to fight and I was left barely breathing. She was a full fledged vampire and I was only half, I didn't stand a chance.

Ever since then we have been on opposite sides of this war. She fights for enslavement of humans as meat while I fight for the destruction of vampires."

I finally interrupted after minutes of silence. "How can you win against the whole clan?"

She smiled at this.

"There is a legend about a chalice filled with liquid that will kill the vampires." She paused dramatically. "But that's not all, it will kill everyone in that vampire's blood line so the whole population will be reduced. And because of Kelly's rise to power she has killed off all of the elder vampires making her supreme queen right now."

I started to get excited about this. "So you are saying that all you have to do is find this cup and drink it and then all the vampires will be killed off?"

"Kind of" she stated. "The only vampires that Kelly allows to live are those that create a new blood tie towards her, and I'm afraid that she herself may have gotten rid of our bond years ago."

"Oh"

"Yes, we are both in search of this chalice and to be honest I have no idea who is closer to it. The last known sighting was in West Virginia 100 years ago and it's kind of been lost ever since. It has been used for centuries across the globe killing off lines of vampires. I think one more sweep and they'll be gone." Her enthusiasm was contagious.

We sat quietly reveling in the good mood. Eventually her silky voice broke the quiet.

"We're here." She said pointing to an abandoned home sitting in the middle of nowhere. I hadn't even realized we had made it out of the city, but the crisp country air told me we weren't in L.A. anymore.

She got out of the car and I followed suit before catching up to her. It was really cold and my loose pajamas weren't helping. She opened up the door and led me in. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the inside was much more furnished than the decrepit shack that I saw outside.

Ashley led me around and running out to the car replaced the knife for my sheath. She let me go to sleep and with a quick prayer I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was in a chamber completely isolated from the world. It was dark all around me except for the trickle of light igniting a brightness. I heard a deep breathing and saw a figure deep in the darkness hunched over. She looked over and I found that it was Ashley. Her naked figure was barely visible in the night. I saw her, but it wasn't her. There was a hunger in her eyes and her canines were long and hungering for me.

I called to her and when she looked at me she ran quickly before a chain around her neck caught her in mid air pulling her back like a dog on a leash. She snapped at me not seeing me and it frightened me. There was a velvety laugh and from somewhere unknown a blonde woman with bright blue eyes emerged.

She walked over to Ashley lovingly stroking her hair and staring at me without saying a word. The blonde undid the chain keeping Ashley at bay and stepped back to watch the scene unfold. Ashley's freedom led to a small smile and she ran towards me mouth opened wide.

I screamed loudly waking up from this nightmare and Ashley ran into the room to see what was wrong. Seeing her awoke the fear and I screamed louder crawling away from her.

"Shh, Spencer shh. It's okay." She whispered. I let her come closer and felt her hand gently trace my face where the heat blared on my skin. After a few moments I calmed down and lay down to sleep again. She sat up to walk out and I loosely wrapped my hand around her wrist.

"Please stay, Ashley I'm scared." She seemed hesitant, but eventually she sat down on the bed sitting up straight and a little uncomfortable. I ignored her and kept my grip on her wrist. Her position eventually tired her and she laid down next to me. I rolled over keeping her wrist with mine so that she was forced to roll over with me. Snuggling up against her I kissed her wrist and cradled it between my own. It was almost completely cozy until I realized something.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm."

"You aren't breathing."

"Oh, sorry." With that her chest rhythmically fell up and down helping me drift off to sleep, nightmare free.

I woke up early and to my disappointment she wasn't there. I called to her and she didn't answer the last few tumultuous nights and dreams provoked fear and I ran around the strange house calling and calling before collapsing on the floor and crying. Soon I heard an engine pull up to the house and shut off.

I didn't dare get up and when the front door opened and Ashley walked through it was all I could do to not start crying again. She quickly walked towards me with that graceful walk that I had never seen anyone compete with and picked me up before bringing me back into the bed and laying me down.

She shushed me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders letting her comfort flow through me. We rocked like that for a while before I finally spoke.

"You were gone and I… I didn't know what happened to you. I was so scared." I continued crying.

"Shh, Spencer it's alright I'm here now. I'm not leaving."

"If I lost you I don't know what I'd do." I continued mumbling. My tears eventually trickled down to heavy heaves and all the while she merely stayed with me. She crawled behind me and sat down so that her legs were encasing me while she stroked my hair and hummed lullabies to me.

I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and smelled that sweet smelling jasmine that she always seemed to emanate. She kissed the side of my head and involuntarily I sighed letting the stress go away.

She kissed me again and again all the while I sat not moving simply absorbing all of the love she wrapped me up in. Feeling her hands around me made me want something so much that I couldn't even think it, couldn't even ask for it.

"You know I would never hurt you right Spence?" She spoke quietly as if knowing every thought roving through my mind. I nodded gently and she squeezed harder.

"Why can't things just stay perfect like this forever?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She answered back. "Close your eyes?" she asked and I complied. I felt the weight behind me shift while I relaxed my legs, laying them out in front of me. It was black and the only way I knew she was still in the room was her scent which now lingered sweetly in front of me.

She made no sounds, no motion, but the breeze from the neighboring window lightly blew her curly hair around my face tickling my cheeks. I smiled and unexpectedly I felt her fingers, light as air, tracing along my jaw line. She moved up using the back of her hand against my forehead and cheeks. Not being able to see enhanced every touch and my heart quickened. Her hand paused as she heard, but she continued again.

Her finger started tracing the outline of my lips I started to realize what I wanted. She retracted her hand. I tried not to show it, but I felt empty at the loss. Before I could open my eyes I felt her lips on mine, soft and yielding firmly pressing into me. As if instinctively I responded back and the sparks lit up igniting the blackness. She dropped down slowly until she was straddling my legs, her hands now gently holding my face.

Suddenly her body tensed and she released me crawling away from me shielding her face from mine.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I know you aren't like that, but… I just can't control myself around you." My mind was a blur of confusion and heaviness. Instantly I heard my voice repeat all of the things I wanted in a person, all of the things that Ashley had become to me. She was now sitting away from me with her knees tucked up into her chest. She was my everything. Dismissing the consequences I slowly made my way over to her and taking the initiative, I hesitantly held her cheeks and kissed her softly. She responded and began kissing with a bit more intensity.

I felt her tongue tease my lips and letting her in I marveled at the feeling that she wasn't shoving her tongue down my mouth like the guys I dated had. Instead it was a gentle exploration that left me feeling a little breathless. She invited me to do the same to her and I complied. My tongue moved up her teeth and when I felt her fang I jumped back hitting my head on a bed post.

"Ow!" I replied rubbing my head. I smiled weakly at Ashley who looked a little shaken, but then smiled in return. She easily lifted me and dragged into her lap while she pulled the hair out of my face. Her fingers bumped into my newly developed bruise and I yipped a little before she bent down and kissed it again.

I leaned back sighing. We sat quietly while she stoked my hair and I silently waited for the lighting bolts to strike, for the priest to just walk in, but nothing happened.

"Are you regretting this?" Ashley asked. Her arms clasped around my waist.

"No." I said confidently "I think I could actually get used to this."

"Good because you fit perfectly." Before she could respond I turned around laying a quick kiss on her lips and as her eyes slowly fluttered open I noticed that they were the bright blue that had been showing so often. My mind put the puzzle pieces together.

"Blue is the color when you like somebody." I smiled. "I figured out your secret." She smiled in return.

"I still have many different colors… and secrets." With that she licked along my ear lobe and shivers ran straight through my body.

"Ashley?" I asked pleading with her. Whether it was for her to stop or continue I do not know. Every caress and touch was this strange experience igniting my skin almost to the point of burning. She sat up while I lay panting heavily. Looking deeply into my eyes she smiled.

"Don't worry we can go slowly." She said.

"Okay" I choked. She laid her hand on top of mine. Her fingers loosely traced the soft under pads of my own hand. My heart thumped again.

"Can you hear that?" I asked.

"Mmm Hmm." She nodded.

"It's hard to be around me. Isn't it. I said dreading being wanted only as food.

"Sometimes, but now that I can do this." She said while kissing me quickly. "things are much easier.

"So it doesn't matter that I'm human?"

"Shhh. Don't worry about everything else. Just enjoy being here right now with me."

"It's hard." She laughed and hugged me. Our beautiful moment was ruined when my stomach growled loudly and we laughed again.

"Here come with me." She said while connecting our pinky fingers and dragging me out of the room.

"Alright wait here." She stopped me in the lobby and ran out into the car. She came back with a few bags. She laid them out in front of me and started carefully pulling out different articles of clothing.

"All for you." She stated simply.

"No way!" I shouted excitedly to my surprise. Everything was in my size and looked very comfortable. I paused and looked up at my brunette angel dressed in a black v-neck, tight leather pants and knee length black boots which were soft to the touch.

"Ashley, I don't want you to think I'm not grateful because really I am, but um… can I try something of yours." Thankfully she didn't seem put off at all. She pondered my request for a second.

"Hmm you in my clothes. Sounds pretty hot. How about we get you fed and then see how things turn out." She sashayed into the kitchen to cook up something delicious and I sat on one of the couches in the family room to think about what had happened.

It was a rollercoaster. Everything had built up slowly and painfully with the pressure building and building until I was teetering on the edge. My only choice was to either follow the down hill track set out before me or fall off completely.

And yet for all the confusion and all the stifled wonderful fantasies I had had since the first day I met her it was still remarkably easy to fall into her arms. And that kiss. It was pure fire flowing through my lips. Why hadn't any boy ever made me feel this way? Floating on air would surpass the consequences for as long as she would keep me. Smiling with all of the butterflies and uncertainty welling up I followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Her fingers gently lingered on my skin. They were like feathers the way they traced along my body and sometimes I had to remind myself to breathe as she laced the corset up along my chest. I would have already been out of breath from the tightness of the top, but she was making it even harder.

"Spencer, I know you like me, but I'm pretty sure you still need air." She said loosening the ties a little.

"What makes you think I like you?" I said trying to play coy.

"Well you must since I take your breath away." She responded. This elicited laughter from me. The statement was so Ashley, completely arrogant and sincerely adorable.

I had managed to get the leather pants on myself, so all that were left were the long thigh high boots. She offered to help me put these on, but I began to suspect it was just another excuse to feel me up, not that I was complaining. She made sure to put the shoes on excruciatingly slow. I felt her palms softly graze up the inside of my leg and when she got rather high I slapped her hands away. She had a sly smile and when she looked up, she dragged me over to a full sized mirror where I could see myself.

I had to actually touch the mirror to make sure that what I was seeing was real. I had always been the preacher's daughter without the preacher father. The picture before me was not a young child though, but a real woman. I simply could not believe how flattering my legs looked and how flat my stomach appeared.

"You look so hot!" Ashley complimented. I blushed deeply. "Almost as hot as me."

I gasped. "At least I'm not as full of myself."

"It's part of my charm." She smiled. She glided over to me and placing her hands on my hips she easily lifted me in the air for a kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." I laughed as she set me down.

"I think that's a good thing. This way I can always sweep you off of your feet."

"And if I fall?" She placed her fingers gently under my chin and lifted it so she could see me.

"Then I will catch you." She said. I couldn't resist, but to give her a shy kiss on the nose.

We sat in some silence while I began pondering my next request. I think my face gave me away as I realized that Ashley was staring at me intently.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering about something. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I've been really curious about this for a long time and I've just never wanted to ask because I don't really know the rules about vampire etiquette, but- "

"Spencer, just ask."

"Can I… can I see your fangs." I knew how strange the question was, but I had never seen those incisors. I had felt them on my ear and my lips, and now I felt I needed to see them.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I nodded. She smiled as widely as she could and lifted a little of her lip up so I could see. It wasn't as surprising as I thought it would be. There inside her cheek lay tucked away a longer than average tooth. It was different then the plastic vampire fangs children wore on Halloween because it hid itself so well. I reached in to touch it and marveled at how sharp it felt. We both brought our hands back.

"Spencer, you know I have to take you back right."

"Yes, I know." I had thought about this possibility for a long time. When Ashley first kidnapped me I worried and longed for my family, but as our friendship grew into what it was I wasn't sure if I could go back to my family as willingly. The feelings I had for this girl were different than any ones I had ever felt before, and not just because of gender.

"Will you still come visit me?" I questioned hopefully. She seemed hesitant.

"Spencer I'm not sure if that's such a good idea because of the position we are in right now. The vampires won't hurt you if they simply think of you as food, but if they knew how important you were to me they would hurt you and your family to get to me." I hadn't been expecting this.

"Then I won't go. I will stay here with you." She sighed.

"Spence, that's just really not an option." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I can't just leave knowing that I'll never be with you again. Not after everything that's happened. Ashley I don't think I can ever feel the way I feel about you with anyone else. I can't just go through life knowing that there was something more." I couldn't control myself as the tears began streaming down my face. She walked me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Please listen to me." She asked softly while rubbing my arms. "The past century I have been roaming around killing vampires. I did for my own selfish reasons, and I hoped that by getting rid of them I could add some meaning to my life. Honestly though that wasn't what happened. That night that I saved you I knew that there was something special about you which is why I followed you. I want to end this war once and for all, and not because of pride, but because of you."

She picked up my hand in hers and held it against her chest. "My heart is yours Spencer." I smiled and embraced her. Everything she said was so sweet and loving that I couldn't help but to want her. She let go of my hand, but I left it on her body hesitantly rubbing it along her body feeling her soft skin. I looked up at her and her eyes were closed. Moving closer to her I took her face in my hands and kissed her slowly letting all my emotion run through her like a river breaking through a damn. I just couldn't get over how soft she was and how she ignited my nerves every time she touched me.

Her hunger for me grew very quickly and in a second she became slightly dominating, hovering over me with her legs straddling mine. She lowered herself to my abs and left tiny kisses over each rib before sticking her tongue in my belly button. I was starting to moan quietly when she came back up and nibbled my ear lobe. I was squirming from the attention, but something felt wrong when she lowered herself to my neck. She kissed lightly at first, but then she became more forceful. Fear began to course through my body and I pushed against her as hard as I could. I panicked but she would not budge. Finally I screamed and she released me. I looked up at her and almost screamed again when I saw her eyes completely black and her fangs extended past her lips.

She crawled away from me cradling her head in her hands. She was fighting something within her, something that seemed stronger than she was. Her muscles tensed as she squeezed her head within her hands. Seeing her so powerless made my heart break, but I knew intervening would only make it worse so I backed up to a wall and watched.

After some time her breathing began to slow and she was able to compose herself enough to look at me. Her blue eyes had returned and a quick nod let me know she was okay. I walked over to her and sat near her. We weren't even touching but I could feel the pulse waves of energy flowing through us. What had just happened was not just a fluke. The strangest part though was that I wasn't scared for my life, I was scared for her.

I felt one of her fingers lightly entangle on one of my own and I squeezed it just to let her know that everything was alright. I only wished I could believe it myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She didn't sleep in my bed that night or for the next few nights that followed. I was scared that it had something to do with me. That she was trying to wean herself off of me and that thought hurt. On the final night my mind was exhausted and the tears finally came out.

I was curled up crying with my arms held around myself. I knew she entered the room, but I couldn't face her. I didn't want her to know that I was upset. She was hesitant to approach me.

"Spencer what's wrong?" She asked making her way over to the bed and sitting beside me.

I didn't answer her and instead cried harder. She didn't get upset and she didn't leave, she simply took my hand and crawled in beside me. After a few minutes I calmed down.

"I know why you've been avoiding me." I whispered. "You're trying to stop loving me so that you can forget about me."

"No, Spencer no." She said hugging me tighter to her. "That's not it at all. I've just been scared to be close to you after what happened. If I ever hurt you… I…" She trailed off. "Spencer I love you."

My heart stopped. I knew it because it had been pounding so long waiting simply for this moment and it had now happened. A beautiful person who made me feel like the greatest girl in the world felt about me the same way I felt about her.

"I love you too." then I kissed her. I kept it light because of what happened last time, but my heart was so full that I could barely breathe between. We finally stopped and stared at each other filling the room with more love than I felt two people could ever share with each other.

"Ashley I don't want to make this hard on you so you can take me home tomorrow." Her face narrowed and it took her a few moments to reply.

"I will return to you as fast as I can."

"I know." I said moving the hair out of her face. "That's why I can do this."

I leaned in and kissed her again as the moon light glittered our bodies in silver light. I knew I could leave her for a little while because no matter what she would always be mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As all moments end so did that night. We were driving away from that compound and I could feel the hesitation from the previous night's agreement. My confidence in what I said had wavered, but never once in her. I had to believe that she would come back to me or else this would not be possible. I needed to know that this was not the end or else life would be unlivable.

We rode completely in silence. Normally we would have been absorbed in conversation, but I think we were trying to stray away from speaking about the future. At that very moment in time it was only she and I, and nothing could break that.

We must have been even farther from my house than I thought because it took hours to get back into the city and all the familiar sites were unwelcome. Soon we made it to my house and we sat for a long time in front of it, the engine revving. I wanted to make this moment linger, but the longer I did the more it hurt. I turned towards her and hugged her close to me inhaling her fragrance and remembering every curve and change in her body.

She kissed me on the top of my head and then once simply on the lips. I got up slowly and watched a fake smile form on her lips. Walking away I dared not look back at her except for once so that I could cement her memory until I saw her again.

I heard the engine stop as I walked up my driveway and onto my porch. My hand reached for the door knob, but strangely the door was slightly ajar. I heard foot steps behind me and Ashley screaming my name when the smell of blood entered my nose.

I walked inside just before she got to me. By then it was too late. There was blood all over the family room with the furniture trashed, the whole room in a disarray. The first person I saw was my father. His body had been thrown against the wall like some sort of rag doll. His contorted body lay near the blood spatter on the wall. My legs gave out from under me and the only reason I didn't fall was because of Ashley grabbing me.

"Daddy?" I cried. My body was so numb that I couldn't even cry. I stayed stoic in Ashley's arms.

"Spencer I'm so sorry I didn't know." She paused and I knew what she was going to say next. "They are all gone."

Her words echoed through me. 'Gone.' They couldn't be gone. They were my family they weren't supposed to die until they were old. My mind flooded with old memories with my brothers and the tears finally came.

Ashley tried to get me out of the house, but I refused.

"I need to see them." I insisted.

"Spencer I don't think you should." I looked up at her and she knew I had to.

Usually her hands provided me with some comfort, but my body was numb. She wanted to reach me somehow. I was lost within my own thoughts when we approached the kitchen and I saw Glen. I flash backed to the first time I was learning how to ride a bike. I was doing well holding my balance until I fell scratching up my knee. I started to cry, but my big brother kissed it and made it better.

Now he was dead and there was nothing anyone could do. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were transfixed on his body that had obviously been taken by surprise. He was probably making some cereal when the intruder attacked him. I walked towards him slowly and brushed my fingers through his golden hair.

I walked out and Ashley took me to Clay's room. Thankfully he also was attacked in surprise, and it didn't look like he had suffered which at this point was the only saving grace. He was sitting at his desk with his mountains of books spread around him. I knew he wasn't my real brother, but he was close enough to me where it didn't matter. I loved him as much as I loved Glen. Closing the door to his room I prayed silently that he had gone peacefully and journeyed to the last room.

Sun light was fading on my parents' bedroom creating a yellow shine across the room and lighting up my mother's blonde hair. She was in her bed and for a second I told myself that she was merely sleeping and any moment she would wake up. I walked around the side of the bed and touched my fingers to her face

I began stroking her hair and comparing it to mine. I had her hair color and her nose. I was a small reflection of my mom and now I was the only thing left to carry on her legacy. Just like in my heart the light had disappeared by now and I felt so empty that even Ashley's touch couldn't get to me.

I was alone.

"Spencer I am so sorry, but we have to go." I nodded and began to walk out the door with her when something bit me in the neck. I pulled it out and saw that it was a dart with liquid nipping at the tip. My balance began to falter and I fell down hard on the ground next to unconscious girlfriend.

Oddly enough I wasn't scared anymore. All the pain I had felt a few minutes ago was starting to wash away like the tide out to sea and just before I fell asleep I saw the red headed vampire glooming over me smiling hungrily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My dreams were nightmares. Flooding past my eyes were images of my sub conscience guilt. If only I had stayed with my family none of their deaths would have occurred. In dream after dream I would kill myself in tragic suicide just to escape the pain, but it was to no use because I would always come back to my family's graves.

I felt as though I had spent years in agony when suddenly I was transported into a meadow with long grass floating silently in the wind. I walked along listening to a nearby river gurgle along the rocks and saw sitting under a willow tree my mother.

She was alive. I screamed her name, but she didn't turn around. I ran to where she was sitting, but forces unknown to me would not let my body pass. I felt so helpless. Then she turned around and I was with her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you." I cried, burrowing my head in her chest. Somehow I knew this was only a dream yet I felt her hands brushing through my hair.

"Shh Spencer it is okay." I looked up and she was smiling down at me. "Spencer it wasn't your fault. I promise."

"No, it was because if I hadn't gotten so involved with Ashley than none of this would have happened, but I… I" I wasn't sure how to tell my very Catholic mother about my girlfriend.

"Spencer, it's alright I know and I understand." I looked up at her and she nodded. "Sweetheart there is more love between the two of you than most couples, and I know that this is who you are." I hugged her even tighter. Even if it was only my own self conscience telling me what I wanted to hear it gave me strength.

"Spencer I have to go now." She said

"No, mom stay. Please don't leave me." I cried holding onto her tighter.

"Baby you will be fine. We all love you and Ashley loves you above everything else. We will watch over you. Please do not feel guilty I love you so much and I can't bear to watch you suffer this way."

And then with one more hug the dream faded.

Blinking once I worried I was still in a dream. I seemed to be in some type of bedroom with richly adorned furnishings and Victorian furniture. I was lying in a bed with a golden headboard and cushioning me were delicate red silk sheets. After finally convincing myself that I was awake I started to get up still feeling extremely drowsy and slow. I tried the only door in the room, but it was locked.

I screamed for Ashley, but nobody came so after a few feeble attempts I stopped and stared at the door. After a while a knocking drowned out the silence and with a turned key the door opened. Outside the room it was hard to see until the blonde haired girl walked into the room. She was in all black with leather pants and thigh high boots that reminded me a lot of Ashley's fashion choices.

I knew it was a vampire, but even worse I knew who she was. She sauntered over as though gliding on air and when she stopped near me she lightly picked up my hand and kissed it.

"I'd like to introduce myself my name is…"

"Kelly right?" I said coldly. Whatever this girl wanted was bad news and I didn't appreciate her coming on to me. However her smile simply showed amusement.

"I see my reputation precedes me, but tell me since you already know my name what, beautiful, may I call you?"

"It's Spencer, Where is Ashley?" I said standing up from the bed.

"Spencer, that's a lovely name. Isn't it normally reserved for males?" I wasn't amused.

"Where is Ashley?" I said a lot louder.

"Hmm so testy I can see why Ashley seems so drawn to you." I ignored her with arms crossed. "I enjoy my food to be difficult at first as well."

"I'm not food." I said defensively. "And you know what she's going to kill you and every other vampire out there."

"Really and how is that?" She said smiling showing off a small part of her fang.

"With the chalice." I said smugly. "She's almost found it did you know that?" She looked scared at that statement, but hid it as quickly as she could.

"How do you know about that?" She said losing some of her cool. "Why would she tell you that?"

"Because she loves me." I stated. Her eyes had fire in them and if she hadn't controlled herself I knew she would have hurt me.

"Let's go see your precious Ashley." She said quickly walking out of the room and expecting me to follow.

The dimly lit hallways were a great contrast to the decorated room I was just in. They were gray cement blocks with lamps placed in every ten feet. Kelly was walking incredibly quickly and I was having trouble keeping up with her. It was about five minutes into this walk when I was afraid I had lost her, but after a quick jog I found her in front of a large plated glass window.

"What is this" I said pointing again to the window.

She merely smiled. "Take a look."

I walked closely to the window, using my hands to shade the glare from the light above me. At first I saw nothing, but an enclosed room surrounded with more cement bricks. I heard a door open and I saw Kelly standing beside it holding her hand out as a sign to escort me in.

I was nervous not knowing what was inside this room, but I didn't see a choice. Ashley could have been hurt and I couldn't risk leaving her so I walked inside. I expected Kelly to come in with me, but instead she closed the door behind me.

The room was larger than I expected, but being pitch black with only the slightest moonlight coming in from under the door made it completely eerie. I walked along trying to find wall to cling on to when suddenly I heard a guttural snarl emitted from the opposite corner. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I was in a cold sweat.

I knew it was Ashley. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and slowly walking towards her, my eyes fell down upon my love, her body contorted in pain. I dared not walk any closer to her as my mind went back to a previous dream.

Her body suddenly lifted up and crawled towards me like a spider using all four of her appendages. I screamed and suddenly she stopped, her hands gripping her temples and pulling her head up from the ground. I could see that her pupils were black and her fangs were now fully exposed.

"Ashley?" I said quietly. She gripped her head tighter in silent anguish. I hated to see her hurt, but the sound of my voice was the only thing that would help her right now. 

"Ashley, please come back its okay." Her body grew taut and I saw her battling unseen demons. Eventually her body relaxed just slightly and her face drew up. I did not approach her, but I knew that it was her. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." She said struggling.

"It's okay Ash I know."

"No, for this for getting you mixed up in this." She said. I couldn't take her pain and I finally walked over to her holding her head in my lap.

"Cmon Ashley lets just leave." I helped her up and slowly we made it to the door and to my surprise it was unlocked. I wrapped my fingers around her and we made our way out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We made out way back out into the hallway. I had hoped that Ashley had a better understanding of the layout, but she was also knocked out when they put her in that chamber. There was only two ways we could have gone and I knew that the one on the left would take us back to the bedroom so we went right.

We walked down the pathway without saying a word. It was eerily quiet and the walls glistened with water. As we walked I began to worry that we weren't going to make it out. I looked over at Ashley hoping for some sign that everything was going to be okay, but she was lost in her own mind.

We continued walking for a long time until a slight roar began to emit from beyond the hallway. It grew louder and louder until I began to realize that it was a chant. Whatever was in there couldn't have been good. I stopped in my tracks hoping that we could go somewhere else, but Ashley looked at me and smiled trying to reassure me. I didn't believe her, but grasping her hand tighter I knew I trusted her so I walked along.

The roar grew louder and louder to the point where it turned deafening. The hallway finally ended and the two of emerged into a huge warehouse. The room was separated into two stories, separated by metal floor with large enough holes so that we could see the wave of people making the noise.

They were vampires and at the scent of a live human they went crazy with hunger. I was so scared that I could hardly move. There was a room packed with hundreds of creatures aching to kill me, eat me and my only protection was the girl beside me, and at the moment I was afraid that part of her had the same intentions. Still we walked forward into the room where Kelly stood egging the crowd on while the red headed vampire and another girl watched to protect her.

"And now to introduce our special guest Ms. Ashley Davies and her pet" Kelly yelled at the crowd. Kelly slinked towards us and while Ashley's demeanor didn't change she tensed her grip slightly.

"Ashley it's so great to see you although I'm disappointed that you declined my little snack" She said looking towards me. Ashley didn't take the bait so Kelly continued.

"Look Ashley." She spoke coming closer and rubbing her hands along Ashley's face. "Look at our children" Ashley turned her face and Kelly's patience began to disappear.

"You know Ashley since you've so rudely declined my treat maybe you wouldn't mind if I indulged, I am a little famished." Kelly said approaching me. Her hand reached out and like lightning Ashley grabbed Kelly's wrist putting herself between us.

"You will not touch her." Ashley growled lowly still clutching Kelly's wrist.

"Oh really" Kelly said smiling as her eyes grew pitch black "and what will you do to stop me." With that Kelly easily undid Ashley's grip on her arm and threw Ashley across the room into a wall. The crash was not the sound of a normal human hitting the wall, but to my greatest relief Ashley stood up her body wavering slightly.

Ashley began walking toward Kelly. Ashley was always in control and it hurt my heart to see her so wobbly on her feet. She swung her right hand at Kelly's face, but was quickly thwarted in her attempts. I don't know why, but I ran over to their battle and hit Kelly as hard as I could. When my hand made contact with her flesh it felt as though I had punched a cement wall. My whole arm hurt and my knuckles were actually bleeding.

Kelly stood near me laughing. She reached out and immediately she was behind me with her hands gripping my upper arms.

"Spencer, tell me again why is it that you love Ashley so much when she cannot even protect you?" She said mocking me.

"She would put her life in danger for me." I said confidently.

"Really, is that so?" Kelly smiled. "Because that isn't the way I heard the story." I saw fear rush over Ashley's face. "You see the way I hear the story she put your life in danger for herself."

"Stop!" Ashley pleaded.

"Do you really think that it was coincidence she saved you both of those times? If you were any other human you would be dead and she would have sat idly by."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Why Spencer for someone who loves you so much I can't believe she did not tell you. You are the chalice. There is something inside you that has been killing vampires for generations, and with the death of you there will be no one else left. But, I'm sure Ashley told you all of this."

I looked over at Ashley for some sign that this was all a hoax that somehow this girl was lying. Ashley would not lie to me, she couldn't. And yet she would not let me read her eyes. After a moment she looked up at me full of remorse.

"Oh I guess she didn't tell you. Oh well that's how young love goes." Kelly continued mocking me.

My head was spinning and I ended up gripping my temples painfully hard in order not to cry. She had to love me there was no way she could pretend that all of those precious moments we had together were false. Loving her was the truest feeling I had ever known and I could not lose that. Looking up I saw Kelly picking her up again like a rag doll and throwing her.

As if slow motion, Kelly's hands slipped into her pocket and a knife gleaming of silver protruded. I ran towards them not knowing what I would have done, but I wasn't fast enough as Kelly raised her hand about to thrust the knife into Ashley's weakened side.

"Stop." A voice called. Kelly's hand froze mid air and I rushed to Ashley's side pulling her away from danger.

Clutching on Ashley I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to the brunette vampire who was standing with the red head when we walked in. She walked towards us and it was easier to see her defined facial features. She was dressed in jeans with knee high boots and a black vest. Her hair was pulled back to show her soft face and I wouldn't have believed she was a vampire except for the way she glided over.

She smiled hungrily at Ashley and when my love caught sight of this woman her body completely tensed up.

"No. You are dead!" Ashley said.

"Really." the brunette answered. I did not like how scared Ashley was.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled trying to hide my own fears. Still gripping her knife Kelly came over to me.

"You will watch your tongue or be ready to lose it." She snarled. The brunette smiled lowering her hand so that Kelly could kiss it. I was very confused at this point.

"Ashley who is this?" I pleaded. Ashley sighed deeply

"Her name is Kyla and she is my half sister." She spoke to me, but turning to Kyla she said louder "but she's supposed to be dead."

Kyla smiled allowing a little bit of her fang to hang out. "Oh Ashley you can never get rid of me." Gliding over to the edge of the platform she looked down onto the mass of vampires. "A mere half vampire and her human have come to destroy us."

A roar of laughter swept throughout the halls. Kelly ran up to Kyla's side.

"Please mistress please can I have the human please mistress it would mean so much can I have her." Kyla tried to shake Kelly off, but the blonde was persistent. "Please I'm so hungry please can I have her please."

Even from far away I could see Kyla's eyes light up bright red with anger and in a heart beat she pulled out a gun and shot fire into Kelly's chest. The bullet caught in Kelly and her body spun slightly towards us. The last I saw was her eyes rolling backwards and her body falling down into the sea of vampires. I couldn't bear to watch them tear her body apart like so much meat, but I could hear it.

I was starting to feel sick. Ashley's arms brought me to her chest and guarded me from the madness around me.

"Ashley who is she?" I whispered.

"She is my half sister. We share the same mother, but her father is- was a vampire until I killed him trying to protect a boy. She has hated me ever since." Suddenly Kyla was right next to us.

"Oh yes let's listen to the hero finish her story. Want to know what she left out Spencer? How about the fact that she kept shooting bullets into his appendages just to make him suffer." Kyla spoke pulling Ashley up by her hair and throwing her around the room.

"I bet that she didn't even tell you about who she really is. She did not turn into a vampire until she was 13 and our mother burned herself alive so that she wouldn't eat her.

You only speak about how horrible vampires are Ashley, but you are no different." Kyla grabbed Ashley's hair and pulled her face out of the ground and making Ashley face me.

"How about we tell her about the family you killed Ashley?" she said. Ashley weakly shook her head.

"Spencer did she tell you this story because it really is a good one. You see one day little Ashley got this strange craving which she couldn't quite understand. She tried to hide it for a while, but soon it grew until she was clawing through her own skin. There was a family down the street with 3 girls and a baby boy. The eldest girl had her fiancée at the house and the family was so proud.

Ashley killed every single person in that house, even that sweet little baby. You should have heard him scream. I still fantasize about it.

You see Ashley wants to kill us because she can't stand who she is. She can't stand what lies in her own body. Because in the end she isn't any different than us: a monster."

Ashley growled incredibly loudly and threw Kyla off of her ferociously and began attacking her. Kyla pulled her own demon out of her though and soon Ashley was thrown away.

"You are weak Ashley." Kyla spat. "You might as well just kill her and yourself right now because I promise once this is over I will make her death slow."

Ashley's eyes looked towards me. She was so weak, and I couldn't bear to look at her. I slowly walked over to her.

"Spencer I'm sorry." She said meekly. "I didn't want you to see me for being this monster. I tried to hide my demons from you."

"Ashley did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I asked. She nodded and looking into her eyes I knew she was telling the truth.

I held her face and kissed her with all of the fear unfurling into true love. Suddenly she tensed her grip on my face and looking at her I saw that her eyes were bright blue in a way that was asking me to trust her. I nodded slightly and soon I felt a pain in my lip. I thought that she was going to feed and I was scared, but I had to trust her.

She released me just as Kyla came and threw Ashley away from me, kicking her soundly in the ribs. Kyla rolled Ashley towards her. I screamed when I saw that Ashley's eyes were closed and she wasn't responding.

Kyla began laughing and bending down closely towards Ashley she didn't see as Ashley sprung up and bit Kyla in the face a drop of my blood hanging daintily on Ashley's tooth.

Kyla stopped laughing and began screaming as her face grew bright red as though she was having a bad allergic reaction. Suddenly a deafening echo grew throughout the room as all of the vampires on the floor were suddenly gripping their own faces in anguish. Soon the ones on the floor began exploding violently as though their skeletons were trying to escape their own bodies.

Ashley began walking towards me, but was knocked over, by Kyla. Kyla's clothes were beginning to tear and her face had blown up into huge lobs. I was the target of her rage and she grabbed me by the arm before lifting me up in the air and throwing me down on the ground hard right before she exploded.

My head bounced wildly off of the ground and the wet crack of my skull against the cement reached my ears. I could feel the warm stickiness of my blood pool around my head. A sharp pain began to decline and for a small moment I felt completely serene as a loud scream floated near me.

Ashley rushed to my side and held my body not knowing what do.

"Ashley am I dying?" I whispered.

"Spencer please don't talk right now." She said crying.

"I love you." I whispered barely hanging onto consciousness. Ashley was crying so hard that I could feel the tears on my face.

"Spencer, I can save you. I can change you."

"No." I said. "It would kill you."

"I'm sorry Spencer." Ashley whispered and then she bit me hard, puncturing the delicate skin of my neck and sucking away the small amount of life left in me.

She drank and drank and suddenly I knew I was dead. I could hear my heart stop and my body was colder than ice. It was a very strange feeling because I was still completely aware of my surroundings, but it was as though I was isolated from them.

She lifted up my limp head to her wrist and I could smell the blood that rushed through her and I wanted it. More importantly I wanted to be close to her. I nuzzled her wrist for a second and then bit my newly grown fangs deeply into her flesh. After a minute or so Ashley pulled my head gently away from her and I fell asleep right their on that hard cemented floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I awoke a few hours later feeling more rested than I had in a very long time. As the memories of what had happened earlier swarmed through my head I became more aware of my body. I felt so strong and pain free. That's when I remembered. My eyes blinked open and I saw my love sprawled on the floor her eyes closed peacefully.

"Ashley, Ashley! Wake up" I screamed. Reaching down slowly I kissed her lips deeply just wanting her back. To my surprise she kissed me back and I looked down to see her looking up at me.

"You're alive!" I squealed hugging her deeply.

"Yes, ow!" She said as I realized my own strength and released.

"How? I thought… but you're… I thought I had killed you." I said still smiling.

"I thought you would kill me too." She said returning my smile "but I knew I had to save you. You do know that you are not a mortal anymore." My smile faded a little bit. It was a great change that had happened and I really did not get much of a say in it.

"Spencer, I am truly sorry it had to work out like this, but I could not let you die, and I'm sorry if you will hate me like Kelly did, because I did do it out of love." She said getting up to walk away.

"Ashley wait." I said as she stopped. I walked over to her. "I don't know why our fates were crossed, but I have never known any better happiness than being with you and if this is the only way that we can be together then it is better than any other existence I could ever think of. I love you."

She looked at me and kissed me with an unexpected suddenness and as she pulled her face away I blinked my eyes open to see her smile.

"Now I know all of your secrets." She smiled. "When you love someone your eyes turn hazel."

The End


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Ashley and I have been together for a hundred years now and our love still burns as brightly as it did the first night we kissed. She helped me to adapt to my new powers and I have finally begun to accept my new life as a vampire. Somehow she remained a half vampire and turned me into one as well. While we both have that hunger we are able to walk around in sunlight.

We have talked about the night we almost died on many occasions and while we still aren't sure what saved Ashley, we both have our theories. She thinks that being only half vampire let her fight off what was in my blood. I think it was her humanity.

We stay together going around the world and destroying those who are a threat to others. I like to joke that we are like Batman and Robin, but of course she does not understand the reference. I miss my family, but the ache of their loss has lessened over the years and in my heart I know that they forgive me. I keep a locket with me at all times, on one side is an old family portrait I found and on the other a picture of her. I may have to get a bigger locket though for the newest addition to our family.

Ashley and I recently saved a little boy almost killed in a fire. His entire family was destroyed. With a lot of prodding I convinced Ashley to let us raise him. His name is Aurelius. While Ashley pretends to view him as nothing more than a pet sometimes I will see her sneak into his nursery, after I have put him down, and whisper tiny nothings to him.

Right now our life is not set in stone and we have no idea what the future has for all three of us. However, as of now there is no one whose happiness can combat that of our tiny, exceptionally nontraditional, beautiful family.


End file.
